Small Cuts
by Tempte
Summary: Les fêtes de Noël ne sont pas toujours source de réjouissances. "Elle n'a jamais autant aimé, autant pleuré, autant détesté, autant ressenti. Et, alors même que la mort l'entoure plus que jamais et que ses mains dégoulinent d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien –pas que le sien-, elle ne s'est jamais sentie plus vivante. " OS. UA.


**Note** :_ Le rating M de cet OS est parfaitement justifié. Il n'y aura ni lemons, ni autres scènes de ce genre mais il faut en revanche s'attendre à de la violence en masse (ce qui, à priori, ne correspond absolument pas au personnage de Luna, je vous l'accorde haha mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.) L'intégralité de l'histoire appartient bien entendu à Queen JK Rowling. _

* * *

><p>Toute sa vie durant, de sa plus petite enfance à la fin de son adolescence, de la maternelle jusqu'à ces récents jours de lycéenne, Luna Lovegood avait toujours été considérée comme étant une personne étrange. Certainement pas méchante, mais très sûrement décalée, suffisamment en tous cas pour se retrouver en dehors des règles préétablies par cette société où tout était carré et bien propret, en apparence du moins. Pas étonnant, donc, qu'elle se soit toujours vu refuser une place parmi les bandes d'amis les plus sélects et les plus reluisantes qui peuplaient son école. Ah ça non, Luna n'avait jamais osé prétendre trouver cet état des choses surprenant. Cela l'attristait juste. Comme tant d'autres choses.<p>

C'était une fille intelligente, on le lui avait toujours dit. Elle savait voir les choses comme elles devaient l'être, elle savait voir à travers les apparences et surtout elle comprenait. Elle comprenait tout et tout le monde, et, sa naïveté prenant toujours le dessus, elle pardonnait toutes les erreurs qu'elle décelait chez autrui car pour elle, tout et tout le monde méritait sa chance. Pourtant, elle en avait vu, des choses qui auraient pu lui faire perdre toute foi en la vie, et malgré tout, elle continuait coute que coute à traverser les épreuves avec son sourire d'une candeur désarmante.

Et lorsque les larmes coulaient, elle les essuyait avec ses mouchoirs aux senteurs futuristes telles que menthe/pissenlit et puis elle s'en remettait à ses livres, ses écouteurs remplissant le vide qui l'entourait et son regard attendri se posant sur son père sur lequel reposaient les fondations de son monde et de sa vie entière.

Le souci avec les marginaux, c'est qu'on se les représentait de tellement de façons différentes qu'au final, eux-mêmes finissaient par ne plus vraiment savoir qui ils étaient au fond d'eux. On spéculait tant, on supposait à tords et à travers, on lui inventait mille et une vies pas forcément des plus reluisantes et à la fin, seule la conclusion demeurait la même pour tous : Luna Lovegood était décidément une fille infréquentable.

On la qualifiait de tous les surnoms et adjectifs possibles et imaginables, mais, au fond, la Serdaigle était tellement simple : elle avait ses peurs, ses modèles, ses objectifs et ses rêves, ses envies et ses doutes. Elle adulait la neige et la vague de mélancolie mêlée de joyeusetés que Noël apportait, et elle aurait aisément pu s'asseoir devant la fenêtre de sa chaleureuse chambre pour y rester des heures durant, à contempler les étoiles, le ciel et l'horizon mimant des jours nouveaux. Toutefois, elle ne le faisait tout simplement jamais, puisque avec les paysages enneigés et les rayons du soleil couchant revenaient en masse les souvenirs les plus désagréables de sa jeunesse qu'elle peinait à oublier. Elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que la nostalgie n'était utile à personne, mais son être tout entier s'y accrochait comme à une bouée et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen efficace de s'en débarrasser. Il en allait de même pour la cuisine : la jolie blonde avait beau demeurer l'être le plus gourmand que cette terre ait pu héberger, elle haïssait du plus profond de son âme l'odeur suave que dégageait le four dans lesquels doraient les pâtisseries que son père lui préparait affectueusement, car cela n'avait de cesse de faire apparaître par flashs des images floues mais ô combien douloureuses de sa mère cuisinant pour la petite Luna grassouillette et rigolarde qui se laissait à l'époque dorloter par sa défunte mère. Malgré tout, elle les mangeait avec la ferveur qu'un bora aurait eue devant son futur repas quand bien même cela l'assassinait-il, car, envers et contre tout, elle aurait été prête à donner sa vie pour que vive son père, pourvu qu'il soit heureux. Ah ! Son père, son modèle…Il aurait été trop long de s'étendre sur ce sujet épineux et plus les jours passaient, plus Luna ne savait plus où donner de la tête concernant les frasques de son père. Il était original de part les risques qu'il prenait rien qu'en allant acheter son pain à la boulangerie du coin, drôle à sa façon lorsqu'il se coupait le front et prétendait ensuite avoir voulu se raser la barbe. Il était fidèle à sa fille quelle que soit son attitude envers elle et rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher le père d'aimer la fille et la fille d'aimer le père en dépit de leurs disputes bien lovegoodiennes, le plus souvent sans queues ni têtes. Néanmoins, quand la dernière des Lovegood reposait tout au chaud entre les bras réconfortants de son géniteur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, et ses yeux gris brillaient d'une drôle de lueur à chaque fois que son esprit imaginatif en venait à lui rappeler que personne n'était éternel, surtout pas son père et que chaque jour un peu plus, la Mort leur tendait les bras à tous.

Il était à la fois amusant et effrayant de constater qu'avec l'âge, Luna Lovegood était restée la même petite fille avec les mêmes frayeurs et les mêmes rêveries. A force de d'empiler livre sur livre sur le parquet encombré de sa trop petite maison, elle avait non seulement acquit la capacité de s'évader quand trop de poids pesait sur ses frêles et pâles épaules, mais elle avait aussi l'avantage –ou le désavantage, c'était selon- de s'imaginer l'entièreté de sa courte vie comme étant un livre à part entière, si bien qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de penser aux choses qu'elle faisait en les commentant mentalement à la troisième personne. Si une embûche avait le malheur de s'y glisser, elle ne faisait qu'attendre sagement qu'un élément comme un autre vienne le résoudre car, selon elle, dans les livres comme dans les contes, il y avait toujours une bonne fée et un prince charmant pour venir nous sauver la mise alors que tout s'effondrait. Encore fallait-il supporter l'attente que tout cela impliquait…Cela pouvait parfois durer des années et des années. C'est long, dix années faites de noir et de peine, elle pouvait largement en témoigner mais s'il avait fallu qu'elle se choisisse une devise, c'aurait sûrement été : « après la pluie, il y a toujours un arc-en-ciel ».

Luna était une fille incroyable avec bon nombre de qualités, cependant, il y avait également chez elle de conséquents défauts qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Il aurait été inutile de tous les citer car ce sont ceux que l'on retrouve chez la majorité des humains étant donné que l'humain sans ses défauts qui le composent n'est plus un humain. Malgré tout, il subsiste chez la jeune fille aux cheveux de blés un détail tellement encombrant qu'il finira, de son point de vue, par causer sa perte : sa sociabilité. Ou plutôt devrait-on dire « sa non-sociabilité ».

Cela avait commencé au collège, alors même que l'enfance laissait place à la préadolescence et que les jeux enfantins tels que « le loup » auquel la blonde s'adonnait à l'époque disparaissaient, mais pas tout à fait cependant : cette fois, si ses camarades agissaient toujours comme de véritables bêtes insensibles, ce n'était plus pour plaisanter. Les insultes pleuvaient. Les raisons étaient multiples, leur imagination débordante. Il y avait cette petite robe rose un peu trop pastel dont les froufrous en dérangeaient plus d'un. Ensuite, il y avait eu ses dents qui s'étaient révélées un peu trop penchées pour les beaux yeux de ses compères. Et ses cheveux, un peu trop blonds pour ne pas leur faire penser ni plus ni moins à un urinoir rempli à ras-bord. Et ses pieds qui partaient trop vers l'extérieur pour que ça soit un minimum raffiné. Et ses mains. Et ses doigts. Et ses vêtements, encore une fois. Et son nom. Et son prénom. Et ses goûts. Et son caractère. Et, et, et, tant de choses encore que désormais, elle possédait des complexes sur certaines parties de son corps dont l'existence lui était autrefois insoupçonnée. Seulement voilà, la petite Luna était tellement influençable qu'en quelques mois à peine, cumulés à d'autres mois et à d'autres années ô combien similaires de critiques acerbes, elle ne s'était plus considérée que comme étant un véritable tas d'immondices.

Mais ça allait. Elle avait front. Elle s'était cachée et elle avait continué sa petite vie tranquille dans l'ombre, n'aspirant désormais qu'à une seule chose : qu'on la laisse en paix. Quand elle sentait que les humiliations allaient poindre le bout de leur nez, elle restait chez elle un jour ou deux, elle s'enfermait dans les toilettes de la cantine plutôt que d'y manger, plongée dans un noir opaque qui dissimulait son visage impassible. Et puis elle sortait, elle souriait à nouveau sous les blagues de ses amis et tout allait mieux. Ils étaient ceux qui la relevaient et qui lui redonnaient confiance là où il n'y avait plus de raison d'en avoir.

Luna demeurait la jeune fille la plus joyeuse au monde, toujours prête à aider les autres quand elle ne se retrouvait pas accablée par des soucis trop lourds pour elle. Elle riait, elle chantait, elle s'amusait. Elle vivait. Et puis l'instant d'après, elle replongeait. C'était comme si elle n'y arriverait jamais. C'était son ressenti, en tous cas. Elle pouvait très bien se relever le matin un grand sourire aux lèvres et être heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été pour ensuite se miner cinq minutes plus tard au fond de son lit, la poubelle et la boîte de mouchoirs pour seuls confidents. Ça la fatiguait plus que tout. Qu'importe. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait son père. Elle avait ses amis. Et elle les aimait plus que cela aurait dû être permis.

Elle avait tout essayé. Seulement voilà : c'était bien beau de vouloir s'intégrer socialement, mais à quoi bon tenter le diable quand on vous claquait toutes les portes au nez ? Quand elle essayait d'être drôle, on la regardait de haut en se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Quand elle essayait d'être gentille, on la qualifiait d'hypocrite. Quand elle allait vers les autres armée d'un grand sourire, on la repoussait d'emblée et on se disait que, bon sang, elle était plus qu'effrayante. Lorsqu'elle tentait de parler d'une voix assurée et posée, elle balbutiait et on se moquait encore plus d'elle. C'était toujours comme ça, il n'y avait jamais de demi-mesure. Alors elle restait dans l'ombre, et ne s'hasardait plus à rien. Chaque journée était minutée, chronométrée et pensée de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à s'exposer trop à la vue des autres.

* * *

><p>Elle marche, seule, dans la nuit. Sans raisons, sans buts, mais sûrement pas sans conséquences. Elle a désormais pris l'habitude d'errer un peu partout, son portable dans une main, ses écouteurs dans l'autre. Et plus elle marche, plus ses pensées s'évacuent et plus elle se détend. Il y a cette musique aux trémolos rauques et tristes qui résonne dans ses oreilles, et il y a ses doigts qui sans relâche appuient sur le bouton « play » et font en sorte de repasser ladite mélodie en boucle. Elle l'écoute, longuement. Tellement longtemps qu'il lui semble presque qu'elle fait partie de d'elle. Qu'elle est elle, tout simplement. Un frisson la parcourt. L'insistance des basses, les plaintes de la guitare et la voix triste du chanteur la rassasient. Peu à peu, elle sent tout sentiment négatif la quitter, comme absorbé par ce pur délice auditif. Et elle se sent bien, à nouveau. Ces quelques notes sont parvenues à l'aider à se faire une raison. Quoi que…<p>

Au loin, tout au bout de la route sur laquelle elle s'avance, une sorte de grange apparaît. Les lumières y sont tamisées mais l'éblouissent pourtant. L'habitacle relativement restreint semble scintiller de mille feux avec ses décorations clignotant par vagues successives, mais le pire, oh oui le pire, ce sont les cris –de joie, semblerait-il- et les rires qu'elle entend si distinctement qu'on pourrait croire à s'y méprendre que les individus responsables de ce capharnaüm sont là, tout près, juste à côté d'elle. Ses yeux se plissent puis s'écarquillent et ses lèvres tressautent tandis qu'elle réalise où elle se trouve. Comment a-t-elle pu…Comment a-t-elle seulement pu _oublier _cette date ? Nous sommes samedi. Samedi 31 décembre. Jour de fête, ma fois oui jour de fête pour ses « chastes » lycéens qui s'adonnent tranquillement au péché de la chair et de l'alcool en prétextant célébrer la ridicule notion du temps qui passe.

Sa tête se penche sur le côté. Elle hésite. Il y a quelque chose au fond d'elle qui monte sournoisement et la secoue. L'adrénaline monte pendant qu'elle se demande, l'espace d'un instant, si ce serait une bonne idée de se joindre à eux. Certes, elle n'est ni coiffée, ni maquillée, ni même apprêtée comme il le faudrait pour une telle occasion mais l'envie sourde et incroyable de s'attirer des ennuis l'habite. Elle veut qu'ils la regardent, qu'ils osent ne serait-ce que de la juger un tel jour. Jusqu'où iront-ils ce soir, et surtout, jusqu'où ira-t-_elle_ ? Au fond, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle cherche le bâton pour se faire battre mais ça a toujours été ainsi. Pas qu'elle aime se battre, ça non, mais il lui arrive parfois de rechercher l'attention qu'elle n'a jamais eue de manière tout à fait inconsciente et somme toute irresponsable, quand bien même sait-elle pertinemment que c'est clairement une mauvaise idée.

Alors, n'écoutant que son courage, Luna s'avance, elle fend la nuit sans réfléchir et parcourt les quelques mètres qui la séparent de la sociabilité. Elle ne préfère pas penser à ce qu'elle est en train de faire au risque de changer d'avis et de rebrousser chemin à la seconde même. Avant de pousser la porte grinçante de l'abri, elle retire ses gants rouges flashy sur lesquels sont cousues des têtes de grenouilles, souffle sur ses doigts engourdis, retire la neige s'étant accumulée sur le dessus de ses bottes bleues électriques, inspire un grand coup afin de chasser la boule de stress qui lui enserre la gorge, et, enfin entre en fermant brusquement les yeux.

Il règne dans la pièce une ambiance festive façonnée par les sourires de tout un chacun, un gigantesque sapin de Noël imposant trônant au milieu de la pièce et un buffet de sucreries agrémentant le tout. Tous ou presque se déhanchaient langoureusement sur une musique allant de pair avec les festivités du mois de décembre, jusqu'à ce que Luna entre dans leur petite bulle. Dès lors, ce fût comme si tout s'arrêtait. La dernière des Lovegood se contenta d'hausser les épaules et continua d'avancer, souhaitant éviter à tout prix de se démonter. Elle veut leur prouver qu'elle n'a pas peur, ni de eux ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs, et qu'elle est forte. Peut-être même souhaite-elle s'avancer ces faits à elle-même, car, force lui est de constater qu'elle est littéralement épuisée de s'auto-museler constamment afin de ne pas sortir des rails de la bienséance.

Hésitante, elle lâche un sourire qui sonne un peu faux. Ses dents blanches sont éclatantes mais ses lèvres roses bonbons s'avèrent réticentes à se soulever et finissent même par renoncer devant ce constat : personne dans cette pièce n'est de toute façon réceptif à toute forme de sympathie, qu'elle que fût-elle, de la part de la jeune femme.

Et puis soudain, elle se sent perdre pied. Les chuchotements qu'elle récolte sur son passage semblent s'amplifier comme s'ils avaient été mis sur haut-parleur, des rires sarcastiques lui parviennent distinctement, on la pointe du doigt, on la méprise. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire puis expire successivement. Et enfin, elle explose. Littéralement.

* * *

><p>Avec acharnement, elle frappe, taillade, déchire, mord, griffe tout ce qui est à sa portée. Elle est comme rendue aveugle par une rage sourde et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter encore faudrait-il d'ailleurs que quelqu'un ose ne serait-ce que de s'y risquer. Il faut dire qu'elle est plus effrayante que le terme lui-même ne permettrait de le démontrer. Il n'y a tout simplement pas de mot suffisamment expressif pour désigner l'être qui a, définitivement, pris la place de la sage et timide Luna. C'est une furie humaine au milieu d'une boucherie, elle se rue sur la moindre silhouette attirant son regard devenu aussi perçant que l'aurait été celui d'un aigle devant sa future proie. Une seule et unique hypothèse aurait peut-être pu prétendre pouvoir expliquer cet hallucinant spectacle : c'est comme si toute trace de vie, de compassion l'avait quittée et qu'elle s'employait à en reprendre un maximum en piochant au sein de la réserve gigantesque que lui offrait les personnes l'entourant.<p>

C'est un cercle sans fin. Plus elle frappe, plus sa haine prend le dessus alors elle s'acharne encore, avide de la laisser voir enfin le jour. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Chancelante, elle peine à avancer, ses yeux voient trouble mais elle n'a pas besoin d'eux pour sentir qu'on s'agrippe à elle, qu'on la repousse, qu'on tente vainement de la chasser de là. Elle ne se laisse pas faire. Elle ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. La culpabilité, ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle se contente de laisser parler sa colère trop longtemps restée enfouie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se défoule, elle hurle, elle gesticule et c'est comme si elle était un ballon que l'on aurait percé avec une aiguille. La boule de stress qui lui enserrait perpétuellement la gorge se desserre, et elle s'accroche comme elle peut à cette porte de sortie, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que cela continue. Elle atteint un point de non retour lorsqu'elle s'empare du couteau tranchant posé sur le buffet et qu'elle le dirige vers la reine du lycée, une espèce de top model aux yeux d'émeraude et aux cheveux de jais. Sa perfection constante l'agace, il ne lui reste plus qu'à la détruire avec deux ou trois coups portés sur ses traits désormais profondément choqués. Ce qu'elle fait sans ciller le moins du monde.

Ses lèvres tremblent, elle les mord. Le sang bat contre ses tempes, ses ongles rongés agrippent violemment un homme essayant de l'éloigner. Personne ne l'éloignera de son but, ah ça non, personne n'y arrivera. Mais qu'est-ce donc que son but, finalement ? A quoi bon ? Pourquoi ce soudain déchaînement de violence ? Elle ignore les bleus, les griffures, les plaies qui lui recouvrent le corps, car elle sait bien qu'on ne lui a même pas rendu la moitié de ce qu'elle a infligé. C'est trop peu. Elle veut souffrir, elle veut qu'on la réveille. Elle ne réalise pas, il _faut_ qu'elle se réveille bon sang…Mais c'est trop tard désormais, beaucoup trop tard…

Le sapin qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce s'effondre, les guirlandes électriques prennent feu. Les verres se brisent, les peaux se déchirent, la nourriture vole à travers la pièce. Les gens hurlent, pleurent, s'énervent. Tous, absolument tous, semblent avoir perdu la raison, de la jeune fille accroupie sous une table dont la robe blanche est à présent teintée de brun chocolat, de vert glaçage et de rouge sang au garçon courant à moitié nu en hurlant que Satan les a retrouvés, et qu'il faut fuir, le plus vite possible.

La petite sœur de Lavande Brown prend feu avec l'ensemble de la pièce tandis que le frère de Pansy Parkinson hurle à la mort, ses doigts boudinés recouvrant avec désespoir ses yeux qui ne verront plus jamais le monde alentour.

Tous n'ont qu'un souhait : revenir en arrière. Ils réalisent dans un même ensemble l'ampleur des dégâts qu'une ou deux remarques ajoutées à tant d'autres insultes et à tant d'autres regards dépréciateurs ont fini par causer. La souffrance qu'ils ont malencontreusement causée, sans même sans rendre compte, leur revient en pleine face à mesure que leur univers s'effondre.

Tout n'est plus que tristesse, peur, ressentiments, regrets, doutes, larmes et cris. Rien n'est plus dur que de se retrouver confronté à ce que la bêtise humaine est capable de créer, rien n'est plus poignant que de se retrouver face à ses propres actes.

* * *

><p>Au fin fond de ce carnage aux braises orangées, la silhouette tremblante de Luna se relève. Il y a de la suie sur ses joues laiteuses et son regard semble comme recouvert d'un voile de noirceur indélébile, à présent que le voile de l'innocence s'est levé. Ses dents claquent, ses pieds peinent à s'aligner l'un après l'autre. Elle trébuche sans même sans rendre compte quand ses yeux se posent sur le garçon, l'homme qu'elle a d'abord aimé plus que tout, pour ensuite le haïr face à l'emprise qu'il a détenu et détient encore sur elle sans pour autant l'avoir jamais mérité. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour avoir un jour obtenu sa confiance, mais elle sait en tous cas pertinemment ce qu'il a pu faire pour la perdre définitivement, et cela lui suffit. Instantanément, sa rage se décuple et elle frappe à nouveau, dans le vide cette fois.<p>

Elle n'a jamais autant aimé, autant pleuré, autant détesté, autant ressenti. Et, alors même que la mort l'entoure plus que jamais et que ses mains dégoulinent d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien –pas que le sien, elle ne s'est jamais sentie plus vivante.

* * *

><p>En sueur, ses cheveux pâles lui collant au front, Luna Lovegood se redresse subitement. Sa respiration est hachée, elle hésite, se demande l'espace de quelques secondes où diable peut-elle se trouver et surtout, pourquoi le vieil hangar a-t-il disparu ? N'osant toujours pas s'accorder le luxe de respirer un bon coup, elle se redresse, se penche, inspecte minutieusement la moindre parcelle visible de son corps. Elle se trouve en fait dans son lit aux taies d'oreiller criardes. La jeune fille esquisse un soupir à mi chemin entre la déception et le soulagement en réalisant que l'ensemble des événements de la nuit passée s'avéraient n'être que de simples mais non moins alertants cauchemars. Elle a parfaitement conscience d'avoir agi comme un parfait monstre dans son rêve, seulement voilà, tout au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui souffle que cela lui aurait finalement tellement plu de s'exprimer, de se faire entendre…De quelque façon que ce soit…Qu'importe, pourvu qu'on l'écoute…Et cette nuit, uniquement cette nuit dans ses rêves les plus fous, Luna Lovegood avait été entendue. Luna Lovegood avait été prise au sérieux.<p>

Mais pour l'heure, le sang ne coule pas. Du moins pas à proprement parler.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, ceci était la manifestation de la Dark Side de Luna mais aussi de ma propre personne hahaha. Je vais peut-être un peu passer pour une donneuse de leçons, mais je voulais surtout faire comprendre avec cet OS que l'harcèlement scolaire et les moqueries sont d'une inutilité sans bornes et peuvent parfois mener certaines personnes à bout de la pire des manières. Laissez-donc les gens vivre en paix au lieu de leur faire vivre un enfer.<em>

_Malgré tout, je vous aime et je vous implore, supplie à genoux, bref vous avez compris l'idée, de me laisser une review avec votre avis, qu'il soit positif, négatif ou indifférent (sisi). Ce n'est que de cette façon-là que j'arriverais à m'améliorer et je dois avouer que j'ai bien besoin d'être rassurée car c'est avant tout la première fois que je sors de l'univers des Dramiones pour écrire sur un autre personnage me tenant également énormément à coeur. Luna Lovegood est un personnage incroyable._

_**NB** : Le choix du titre provient de la chanson éponyme des Brobecks. J'aime ce groupe d'un amour infini et leur album Violent Things m'a énormément inspirée, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est une merveille !_

_Bisous, _

**_Tempte_**


End file.
